Historical Rupee!
by duosun
Summary: Historical rupee..don't dare to use it!


A/N-Dear readers..here is something new in character section.. Here I used Gadhadada's OC Rahul Rajeev And Ashoke with Dada's permission...

And I wrote it for Dada only but for her request I am posting it guys...So here all work is mine..not Gadhadada..so Jo galtiya hai ya low standard writing and boring plot hai, safe cheejo ka responsibility mujhpai jati hai...So pls don't try to compare it with Dada's work..OK..

And please mera ya aukat se Jada himmat wali kaam ko tolerate karlo..please!

...

The beautiful weather of early winter is really refreshing all..And the lovely decoration of Diwali in the 4th star restaurant is shoothing all eyes and giving a happy vive into heart of all those hardcore busy citizens..

The game of teasing and leg pulling is on peak as five player is giving their best for defending or counter attacking..

Voice 1 (teasingly) : Aur Bhai..kya takjhak chal raha hai!

Voice 2(giving more efforts) : Kahi mehbooba to nahi dhoond rahe?

Voice 3(looking back at his two naughty Buddies) : Sabko apni taraf maat samjho Rajeev babu..(looking at the smiling gentle) us kone mai kaun baitha hai daikheho Boss?

Voice 1(in excitement before other one Tell) : Kaun wo blue dress wali?

The sound of 'Abey' give smile to all where the so called Boss answer..

Abhijeet (taking sip of refresher) :Nahi Rahul..wo black shirt wala..(with sigh) Ha Dekha hai bahot pehle...usne bhi dekha hai humhe...(pressing palm of his brother) Daya...kai fajool ka hangama nahi karna humhe...samjhe!

Daya only nods where voice 1 ask (in concern) : Kai purana khiladi hai kya?

Daya (in rage) : Khiladi nahi Rahul..langoor hai Sala..Khabri tha Boss ka..Dhoka de gaya..Sayed chutkara milgaya hai jail se..

Abhijeet ( taking last sip of drinks) : Khair choro...yaar yah khana kyu nahi araha?

All now giving a same irritating expression supporting the speech where most silent figure tell in smile looking at Abhijeet : Lagta hai bahot bhook laga hai?

Abhijeet (with irritation) : Ha Ashoke..(giving a teasing gaze to Daya) sahab ke intejaar ke kadar karte huye lunch ko bhi albida kehke anapada..!

The "Hahaha" really embarrassed Daya...as all know that Abhijeet is there only for Daya's stubbornness..otherwise he has more 13/14 hours in his hand for returning from HQ..

Abhijeet(standing up) : Ruko mai counter pai knock karke atahu..

The sudden tipping with iron foot of chair disbalanced the person where the expected fall luckily saved by Daya who grabbed Abhijeet in second..after relaxing the rapid nerves Abhijeet gives a assuring nods to all concerned friends and about to move again where Daya stop him and left with : Tum Baitho Boss..main dekhtahu..!

The three pair of concerned eyes Turned double in shock where glittering eyes,dancing lips and the work of hands with speed giving another session of excitement to rest three pelople left with opened mouth..

Soon Daya return and everything comes in normal shapes...food get served soon with Daya's tease "Lijiya bare miyaan..thanda karlijiya apna jalta huya tummy ko"

The rest dinner goes smoothly.. Where two Dumbo are little more anxious to see the next part of the drama!

...

The soothing sleep disturbed with a high jerk on body..so the sleeping figure sit up with half open eyes and tell : Kya huya Daya..sone dena..aj late joining hai mera..kyunki (narrating the false news known by his head)main abhitak HQ se nahi Lauta hu..12 baje wapasi hogina mera.."

And he is about to fall flat again on pillow but stop with a pinching voice : Tumne churaya haina paisa mera batwa se?

Theline plays the flashback in his mind where yesterday in restaurant he pick pocket from Daya when he is busy to save him from fall and entertain all with his konjoos brother's money without his knowledge..so Abhijeet tried to stretch the play smartly with :Ya kaunsa naya Galatfaymi hai sahab ki!

Daya(serious tone) : Ha ya Na Abhijeet?

The straight tone and the word "Abhijeet" made Abhijeet understand that something blunder is done but he can't guess so left the bed with acceptance "Ha..abh sahab ko bhi thora samajh mai aye ki har dusre din get together karne ka maja..!

But his foot stop with a shout : To maang nahi sakte the..ya phir mana hi kardete..kehte ki (mimicking )Na Daya.. Main bhikri hogaya hu..main nahi desakta kai treat!

The loud tone of Daya really make Abhijeet angry where he can feel the insulting shade in Daya's words so tell in hurt : Wahh..apne batwaa mai haat dala to itne ukhar gaye..aur tum jo salo se mere paise pai khudka haak dikhate aye ho..Maine kabhi aisa kaha hai kya.. Ain?

" Haan haan..abh to yahi sunayoge ki kaise udayahai tumhara paisa..ya jatayoge ki kaise main jeeta aya hu abtak tumhare daya ke paiso pai..haina" Daya Shout more angrily but he stop for a second finding a cracking line his Buddy's eyes..but he neglect it and tell in starigt but low tone than before : Usmai ek 100 ka note tha..(in soggy tone) Jo Raghabindar sir ne mujhe diya tha (leaving the room) Mera graduation complete hone ki ke baad..(completely left)pehli aur akhri baar!

The yesterday's Glittering eyes turned moist and the dancing lips pressed together tightly!

...

Daya is sitting on sofa with dejected face..he closed his eyes with opening sound of Abhijeet room's door just to avoid Him..

Abhijeet come and stand in front of Daya..look at his face for few second and asked in plain tone : Note ka number mil sakta hai?

Daya leave the spot without words and soon return with a paper chit having a old currency number authorized by Indian Government..

Abhijeet simply grab the paper and left the house with a low "Sorry"!

Rest Day is not much hectic physically for Daya as there is no case reported..but there is Strom of emotions...already Acp sir told him that Abhijeet will not join bureau today as he can't able to return back today..But Daya knows the real reason..As well as he is now worried for his brother who must be rushing here and there wih empty stomach just to return his Note to him...And Daya know that getting back any exact note is none other than searching a small stone in a full bag of rice!

The evening come with only few sips of water and coffee...and off course with the untold waiting for buddy...

He is now feeling tired...so just attach his head with headrest..take out the wallet from pocket and look at the empty chain of that Note..simultaneously his eyes caught the empty desk of his buddy..and honestly the empty desk is more painful than the empty Wallet...!

After taking permission he left bureau early where all feel sad noticing his sad face telling the loneliness...!

...

The sudden arrival of two face give another angry fits and before Daya blabber anything bad controlled himself finding third entry so give space to them for entering in home...

The angry face with sad eyes telling them that they are exact in wrong time..

Two Doctors and one police officer take their seats where Ashoke asks looking at the open door of Abhijeet's room "Abhijeet nahi laute kya abhitak?"

It's the point when the sad devil starts to narrates the morning scenes with teary tone.. where the smiling faces of guests turned dimmed after hearing the narration of the morning scene..

Now Rahul told in angry tone : Tu pagal hai kya Daya...nahi dekho maanta hu tera emotion jura huya hai us note se..magar Abhijeet kai jaanhujhkar to ya nahi kiya tha na..humhe tumne sabne kitne baar kiya hai aise majak..kabhi aisa huya hai ki aise pranks ke wajahse tumhara ijjat ka dhajjiya udaya gayaho..(looking at down head) haan bolo!

Ashoke try to relax him after finding the down head as : Rahul..Daya ka reaction jayez tha..(pressing arm of Daya) relax Daya..kai baat nahi..tumhara emotion jura huya hai..hum samajh te hai..!

Rahul(in hurt) : Thik hai..chalo mana iska emotions jura huya hai...magar kya kabhi apne emotions ke baremai humhe..arre humhe choro..kabhi Abhijeet ko bataya hai..nahi na..to phir kaise pata chale ki kaunsi cheej se iska lagaaw hai..aur waisebhi iska to haar cheejse hi kai na kai emotional khani jura huya hota hai..

Rajeev (giving another comment) : waise wo itna special tha to safe rakhna chahiya tha na..aise jeb mai leke ghumne ka kya matlab..

Ashoke(toughly finding water drops falling from a strong built person eyes) : Rajeev...Maine kaha na...aur Jo huya so hogaya..(signalling rajeev to check fridge who nods in no after checking,so Ashoke ask Daya) Tumne call kiya tha usko?"

Daya weep his face with "Ha..wo uthaya nahi..magar pichle adhe ghante se uska phone ke signal SB pai ruka huya hai.."

Ashoke (standing up after dialing abhijeet's number number) : Thik hai..chalo Rahul acche se roti savji banao panncho ke liya..(rahul mouth got open)yahi tumhara saza hai..kyu Daya..!

Soft smile comes on his face as from last few months he is enjoying advantage from Ashoke's side of being Abhijeet's brother..!

...

Abhijeet come out from bathroom weeping hair with towel..find Ashoke sitting on bed with smiling face which is neglected by Abhijeet who start to set hairs when heard..

Ashoke (teasing tone): Aur hogayi prank karne ki tamanna puri..? ( Switching off the fan) Maine kaha bhi tha main pay kar detahu..magar tumhe Daya ke paiso pai khana Jo khilana tha..

The silence hurt him so he now tell in serious tone : Abhijeet.. Daya bahot jaazbati hai..pata haina tumhe..haan

Abhijeet turned and opens the windows with : Pata hai yaar..magar believe me ya galti Maine jaanbujhkar nahi kiya..uske wallet mai paisa tha..Maine utha liya..itna socha hi nahi..(giving punch over wall)mujhe sochna chaiya tha yaar..itni badi galti kaise kiya main

Ashoke (pressing his shoulder) : Abhijeet humhe pata hai tumne jaanbujhkar nahi kiya..aur ya baat Daya ko bhi acchese maloom hai..wo guilty bhi hai..(patting his back)chalo ajayo..sab table pai wait karraha hai..(before Abhijeet protest) aur chupchap ajayo..main itna malai to Avni ke piche bhi nahi daalta..

Abhijeet (closing window again): Accha..to sister Christabel se cake ka recipe kaun copy karraha tha..ain!

Ashoke's mounth get opened but he left the room with : Chal bey..Abh apna biwi ko cake banake bhi na khilau kya..!

Five is taking foods in silence where Rahul clear his throat with sound intentionally and ask : Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet lookt at him) mila kya ko wo oitihasik Taka?

Rajeev giggles where Ashoke giving a tough gaze to naughty two where Daya down his head more and Abhijeet answer : Mil jayega..kaal dekhte hai..

Daya now protest softly without looking up : Kai jaroorat nahi..aj Sara din hi kaafi tha khud pai julm karne keliya..

Abhijeet kept silent where Rajeev adds : Ha Abhijeet.. Aur ek kahawaat bhi hai ki Paisa ki gati(speed) train se bhi Jada hota hai..minuteomai soo haath badal ke aise ghoom jata hai jaise malai mai kesar..aur agar kismat ne sath diya to ghoom ke paisa Daya ke haath jaroor ajayega..haina..!

But Abhijeet don't answer so Rajeev jerk his head..

Rahul (in serious tone) : Abhijeet kaal subha main kuch constable ko bhej detahu..unofficially... Tumhe help mil jayegi..aur time bhi bachega..warna akela kitna bhagoo ge..aur Sayed hi hum join kar payenge kaal

all nods..!

...

They look at the closing main door..and start to walk towards Ashoke's car when Rajeev tells in gloomy tone : Aya tha standing comedy dekhne aur yaha to Sad song hogaya!

Rest to smiled and Ashoke add : Bhai khana to hum teeno ne bhi khaya tha..

All feets stop for a minute..but they start again when Rahul add in fresh tone : choro yaar..kha liya so kha liya..abh ulti karke bhi wo khana bahar nikal nahi Sakta main..kyuki sabkuchto subha hi nikal diya Maine...haina..!

The "Hahaha" really refreshing three's mood.

...

Next day also is super hectic for five friends..where two doctors is busy with their patient..police busy with criminal and the junior sr ins is busy in file work with full tummy with boss's hand made breakfast and the boss and three constables is running here and there like grocery stores to fish market..

Lastly the notes come to Abhijeet hand from a vegetable seller...

Daya rub the note softly but his finger stop with Abhijeet tone : Daya.. Main apni kaamo ke liya bahot sharminda hu..ayinda aisa kabhi nahi..

But he interrupted as Daya hug him tightly with : Please Boss..maafi to mujhe magni chahiya..main kitne battamizi baat ki tumse..main hu hi ek number ka battamiz admi..(whispering)Ma nahi tha na..kaun sikhata mujhe tameej..haina boss...!

In answer he only find tight grip and rubbing of hands in hair really soothing not only his but also abhijeet's heart!

...

The late night terrace party is enjoying by all on duo home...from chips to pizza or soft drinks to spicy chicken and lastly the ice cream..all is sponsored by Dr duo..

Rahul(munching pizza) : aww..doctor sahebo ka paiso se kharida huya khana bhi majeka hi hota hai...

Rajeev(smacks on his hand) : Rahul ke baache..kabhi khood bhi paisa diya kar..auro ke paise pai to maja ayegagi..hmph!

Rahul(rubbing the hand) : Arre yaar..thora salary increase to honede..(dramatically) Abh to lagta hai traffic police kyu nahi bana mai...

Daya(teasingly) : hmph..jaise abh kai bayen(left) haath ka kamai nahi hai tumhari..

Rahul(with wink) :Bhai Mera to bayen haath hi nahi hai..mera to donohi sidha haath hai (forwarding right hand repeatedly) dekhlo..

"Fazool" "Bakwaas" only can heard on this jokes..

Ashoke now come to main topic : Chalo Abhijeet sir..shooru hojaiya ap..

Abhijeet (confusingly) : kya

Rahul(winking to Dr duo) : mughal jamane ka 100 rupeya ke note ka punarudhar kahani..

The loughing bluster really embarrassed Daya who hit Rahul with cola bottle..and tell : Kya yaar..aisa kaam humne kitna kiya hai..kyu boss..

Abhijeet smilingly nods but rest are not in mood to leave..so Rajeev tells : Nah jee na..aise na taalo baat ko..ya kahani sunne keliya hi itna(signaling foods) invest kiye hum..kyu Ashoke?

Ashoke (supportingly) : Bilkul..

Abhijeet jerk head in disappointment and start the story that how he recollect the rupees..

Abhijeet : Pehle hi restaurant mai raid mara..woha se pata chala pura cash collection kisi sabji dealer ko payment kiya gaya hai..digital payment ke wajahse waise cash collection bahot kam hota hai..us sabji dealer ko pakra to wo 7 logo ka list pakra diya..us 14 ko pakra to 14 ka multiple hoke 23 hogaya...jadatar groceries store ya phir vendors ka jikar kiya logone..kyuki aise low amount ka istemal jadatar daily spending maihi use hota hai..ha(looking at Rahul in smile) manna padega Rahul tumhare saathiyo ko..(rahul rise his collar..so abhijeet add in tease) tumhara sathiyo ko..tumhe nahi..(rahul press his teeths giving another fits of lough to all) ha Jo kehraha tha..unlogone bada jaldise kaam kiya hai..lastly ek vegetable seller ke paas se ya note milhi gaya..

Left three shout in Union disturbing the silent night "Historical Rupee"..!

...

Abhijeet : Daya..(showing a whitener picking from Daya's room study table) ya mai use karsakta hu kya? Yaar aur pucho maat..mera whitener ka khel khatam hogaya..

Daya only nods in yes without looking up from laptop..Abhijeet left his room giving a pat on his head with : File naam ka bhi kai cheej hota hai mote..

Daya just make an irritated face..but he cant able to stop the sad sigh..

Yes!Everything comes to normal phase..but Abhijeet unintentionally turned more conscious about using anything of Daya's personal store..and Those small small matters are being tolerant in silence by Daya as punishment...!

A/N- Please read and review :)


End file.
